User talk:DinoQueen13
Reply oh. I had no idea he had already been blocked. Sorry Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 00:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: GX Oh, haha, I agree on the anime part, although I have never read the GX manga. (The only mangas I've read are a few Zelda ones and the PokeSpe series.) Might give it a try though! Krs100 (talk) 13:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) DQ, can you come to the chat I have something I did that I would like to discuss with you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 03:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) hi DQ. uh DQ, i may be wrong, but there this user http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fisiodragon, he created an article for mechtogan drawings. does that violate the article policy? that articles are for only , well you know. Well,see.ya. 15:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) nevermind. zach told him that he would be deleting it. Well,see.ya. 15:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know.mourn for the nonets 23:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Request I just wanted to ask what had happened to my request for the Chat Mod position. Since my request was left unattended since the day after I posted it, I am not entirely sure on whether it is still in debate, or denied. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 04:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. DNX and I had noticed your edit on Tuskus removing a stub template, saying that the articles are supposed to have stubs if they are less than 200 bytes in capacity. So Dark just removed stub templates from some pages already, but I think that there would be some confusion to the other users and admins, and also some exception to this such as the images possibly not being inclusive in the 200 bytes. We just wanted to ask you about this for clarification. Thanks. Hi you said it was my second warning but Bendo14 gave me my second the otherday for something, I don't really remember getting a first waring but just to let you know you can block me if you want. mourn for the nonets 07:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok and thank you. :D The Legacy, born from a dream. 00:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Auauau~! I got bored, so I looked up a song that I think is absolutely beautiful. I wansta share it with you :D Hesistate So yeah ... that's about it. Text ya later, Beato :3 <3 Power In Demonis. 18:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Here is Fisiodragon. I'm the user that you've been blocked until 26th of this month. I apologise for everything that I've done. I'm sorry for everything that I do wrong on the wiki. If you will, if you can, unblocked me I will not do this anymore. I red the polices and I understand now what I can do and what I can't do. I'm sorry once more, I could send this message before but I wasn't at home this whole time since you've blocked me. I apologise and send me answer as soon as you can. Bye and sorry! Reply Hey DQ, Yeah, I understand. I am not like furiously with him but you know, kind of makes me sad that he seemed like he was a totally honest guy, except for the getting after of every little offense. Guess I should be careful of who I trust with certain things like my own projects and information.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Check this Out Hey Dinoqueen, this is Bakuganman. I hear there was some guy named Bakugan 2.0... just to let you know that wasn't me. Thats a different story though, what i really came here for was to tell you good news! Ever since you blocked my username I used that time to contact nelvena, spinmaster and japan and found something interresting. In Japan's Bakugan series, they still keep track of G-Power so i have confirmed effects of abilities AND power levels for Bakugan in the amine that didnt have one. Plus the reason that in the last epsiode of the english version of Bakugan MS was because I asked them to. Now here are some G-Powers i have confirmed: *Betadron: 1300 Gs *Jakoor: 1000 Gs *Roxtor: 900 Gs *The 4 evil mechtagon (when there elementals powers were gone)- 1500 Gs each Now here are some confimed abilities: *Infinty Helios #'Reelrock Buster: '''Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Helios #'Destroy Quasaur: Returns opponents power back to base level, adds 400 Gs to Helios *Fusion Dragonoid #'''Dragon Thrasher: '''Returns opponents power back to base level, adds 300 Gs to Drago *Dragonoid Destroyer #'Earth Revolver: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from opponent to Dragonoid Destroyer #'Cross Gear Shield: 'Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent #'Hyper Cross Cannon: 'Doubles current G-Power of Dragonoid Destroyer Thats all i have for now, what do you think?Bakuganman (talk) 00:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey It seems like I don't seem to be able to view the articles in source mode, as the icons never show up in the editing pages of the articles. I was just wondering if the same thing was happening to you. Oh, and congrats on having 100 edits away from your 10000th. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 21:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Check this Out (part 2) Hey, its Bakuganman again here are some more confirmed G-Powers: *Evoloved Razenoid: 1200 Gs *Geneises Dragonoid: 1100 Gs *The 4 evil Mechatagon (when they were fully resurrated): 3000 Gs each Confirmed Abilties: *Silent Naga #'Darkus Roit: 'Adds 300 Gs to Naga, subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent #'Silent Down: 'Nullifies the opponents ability, adds 1000 Gs to Naga *Betakor #'Terra Blue: Nullifies the opponents ability, transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Betakor *Titianum Dragonoid #'Dragon Hard Striker:' Subtracts 700 Gs from each opponent, adds 700 G to Drago #'Dragon Force Stiker:' Subtracts 800 Gs form each opponent, nullifies the opponents ability and gate card. #'Dragon Maxium Striker:' Adds 1200 Gs to Drago, subtracts 1200 Gs from each opponent *Blitz Dragonoid #'Blitz Reflector:' Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Drago, has 2 other effects - Nullifies the opponents ability, reflects the opponents ability #'Dual Barnum: '''Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent. Bakuganman (talk) 00:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Check this out, again (part 3) Its Bakuganman, more G-Powers for you (once i'm unblocked, i'll put my signature on them): *Naga's Hybird Bakugan: **Druman and Centerior: 700 Gs **Rabeeder and Triclod: 650 Gs **Hairedee and Taygen: 600 Gs *Aragon: 800 Gs *Radizen: 1000 Gs *Worton: 1100 Gs More Abilities: *Infinity Dragonoid: #'Dive Fleet:' Prevents the opponent from activating abilities #'Aero Dragon:' Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Drago #'Burning Dragonia:' Adds 500 Gs to Drago #'Infinity Demon:' Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent *Blade Tigerra: #'Volting Fang: Nullifies the opponents ability and prevents them from actviating new ones for a short time, transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tigerra *Aeagon #'Lightning Smasher: '''Nullifies the opponents ability, subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent Bakuganman (talk) 00:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ... I had a signature, but it looks like it was deleted when the Admins updated this wiki. And I am sorry for calling a classless word, my badf on that part.AkuaPhantom (talk) 23:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC)In the world of cloning. It's fine. I was able to find where I can put my signature at. And it's fine. I have created a new signature.AkuaPhantom (talk) 23:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC)In a clone within a clone. Reply The chat's being a fat troll and won't let me see any PMs. Sorry about that. About becoming an Admin, yes. I think I will be able to handle the responsibility to take care of the Wiki. Are the rest of the admins/crats OK with this though? - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 23:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Aye, got it Kellyn|Talky 21:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Kickban I was wondering when the KBed users should be unKBed generally. The reason why I'm asking this is because there are several users who weren't recently KBed who are still KBed, and one] of them just asked me whether I can unKB him. So far as a Chat Mod, I have experiences KBing, but not vice versa, so I thought maybe you could give me some advice. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 06:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: edit ...Raichi ''was the 'leader' of BakuThieves, according to what BB said and the fact that he is one of the Protagonist. But it seems that Zakuro is now the top leader. Or actually the tribe has multiple leaders, I don't know as I havn't read all existing volume(s) of the manga. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 13:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :No, I don't mean that, as Raichi is the Protagonist from chapter 1. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]]'' but I love Darkus now.'' 05:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey DQ, can you unblock me from chat please? So you think you can win against me,[[User_Talk:MetalDharak| well I'll never stop fighting til the very end!]] 15:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm Megaman360, and check this! my friend used to be a user on this wikia, and he got confirmed G-Powers for Bakugan: Megaman360 (talk) 00:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) # Betadron: 1300 Gs # Jakoor 1000 Gs # Roxtor: 900 Gs # The 4 evil Mechtogon (no elemental power): 1500 Gs each # Evolved Razenoid: 1200 Gs # Genesis Dragonoid: 1100 Gs # The 4 evil Mechtogon (restored): 3000 Gs each # Naga's Hybrids: * Druman / Centorrior: 700 Gs * Rabeeder / Tricloid: 650 Gs * Hairadee / Tayghen: 600 Gs Hi, I have a page resquest I'm Bendo13 (i didnt know about bendo14 until he messaged, i just started) and i was thinking about Perfect Dragonoid. Him and Infinity Dragonoid are acutally to different Bakugan. can i create a Perfect Dragonoid page? Bendo13 (talk) 00:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:BTW '''Thank you, I'll probably fix my page up tomorrow then =/ I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 01:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ininfity vs Perfect ok, and honestly, i didnt know about him Bendo13 (talk) 14:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Question about random blog How would that be considered a random blog? please let me know! Bendo13 (talk) 17:29, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Random Blog Ok, thanks :) Bendo13 (talk) 18:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey DQ, All right - I will remember that next time. I actually have not read the Blocking policy in a while so maybe I should referesh my memory. I just checked his block log and since Bendo blocked him for 3 days for the same offense - I figured it should be the same and if he did it a third time, then the block would get extended longer. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey DinoQueen13 Tell me why I can not edit it any items in this wikia?, I just edited the articles you mention it, but you do not really understand anything, because thou knowest not sure what this message, well that's the only thing I get from all users (like you ) of this wikia: threats, insults, false slander against me, reprehensible racist comments, I never send good messages, keep trying so bad to the friendly people as well never have friends, only thousands of enemies.--BlackHAWX7 (talk) 05:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Warning 2 Sorry, won't happen again. thats why i put My Trivia on my profile. O and i heard about you from my brother, he was an Admin before he retired. Happy editing :) WikiWoman (talk) 23:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: "tell TwinStar i said Hi" No problem, i will. he's working late tonite so when he gets home, i'll tell'em. in the meantime: Hapy Editing WikiWoman (talk) 01:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (oh and yesturday, he was tempted to look at bakugan wikia. but he forgot his password, lolz. so he went on as a contributor and saw your blog: possibly retiring. i never seen his face that suuprised before.) Certainly if clear, of course, or you yourself believe that, if you say I can not edit anything, because I complain, every time I do but put a picture next to the image gallery you mentioned, because I lie? because I speak the truth, you hate issues that do you? Tell me, girl.--BlackHAWX7 (talk) 14:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks Dino, Bakugan is number 1! (check the song i wrote ,lol) Baku-Lover360 (talk) 23:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Not sure if you remember me, but I am the guy you gave that code for a spoilers about a week ago. Just wanted to say that I joined your wiki! Looks awesome! Veni, vidi, 18:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Kickbanned I have been kickbanned from chat for over a month. So can I be unkickbanned. That's ok. Lots of stuff happened today. I was taken under the wing of FSB, Bendo14 thought I was Ghgt99, AOH gave me a warning for saying d*mn uncensored, and I got a new user page. Phew. Veni, vidi, 01:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok? I just looked up cool anime pictures on Google. :/ Veni, vidi, 03:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hm. Around here, is it a omen that you shall be doomed to fail if you get a warning on your first day? Veni, vidi, 15:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Apparently not. :/ Also, how did you get those cool tabs on your page? Veni, vidi, 18:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It's ok. I think I can figure it out. And I actually did something wrong. :/ Also, are card descriptions supposed to be italicized? I did it, and now I think Bendo is mad at me... This time you won't 22:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It was on chat, and he just said I was getting on his nerves. (le undo of le edit) This time you won't 22:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) HEY MISS DinoQueen13 I say is this: YOU DO NOT WANT TO EDIT ANYTHING IN THIS WIKI. YOU HATE YOUR ISSUES THAT DO THIS WIKI.--BlackHAWX7 (talk) 04:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :This is sort of funny. :P -A2 Re Awesome, i'll have a look at that wiki. Oh and, you don't have to if you don't want to. Kellyn|Talky 08:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Queenie no time no see Is it just my laptop or is it happening to everyone else? This is because if I try to click on the blog links on the homepage they do not work. I have tried cleaning out my cookie cache in my browser and tried again but it did not seem to work. Afterwards I ran an anti-virus scan on my laptop thinking it was some virus and the issue was still not resolved. Then I decided to switch browsers to see if the links on to the blog pages worked but it did not fix the problem. Can you please resolve the problem ASAP? Your prompt investigation into the issue will be well appreciated. Should you need more information on this matter please feel free to contact me on my talk page. Sincerely KurAi Ryou (talk) 02:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) PS. I use both a Sony and Toshiba laptop with the browsers of Internet Explorer and Google Chrome. On the Toshiba I use the operating system Windows Vista with Java Script enabled. As for the Sony laptop I use the operating system Windows 7 again with Javascript enabled. Then to check if it was my Internet connection that was causing the problem I decided to try the Internet on my school's severs with their PCs and my laptops and the problem was still not resolved. Re; Thank you I would like to express my appreciation for you prompt reply on my talk page. I sincerely hope that this coding problem will be resolved ASAP and that the homepage will assume full normalcy. For this reason I shall wait patiently until Kellyn settles this linking issue. Sincerely KurAi Ryou (talk) 23:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Re Hmm.... That's very strange... When i said the page was messed, i actualyl meant it was actually messed up...hold on, let me get a screen cap. Kellyn|Talky 08:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I do not see why i was blocked for adding "LQ" images. My images are not as bad as many other images, and, i do not believe that they were LQ. LQ means low quality, right? Ledgertakahashix (talk) 04:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC)Ledgertakahashix My picture I don't remember who but I was told that if it shows me but not my face it'd be okay This fire grows high 02:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) so what you're saying is In order to have a spotlight, we have to be sitting ducks? I hate it -_- 通し番号 TAP-X01 19:19, March 26, 2012 (UTC) sorry...my mistake yeah i didn't know that my most recent blog would be classified as random. I see so many similar blogs so i guess thats what convinced me. Sorry...I'll try not to let it happen again. You are nothing more than a chess piece..nothing more than a pawn 20:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) In the Grand Scheme of Things To I who takes the works of William Butler Yeats (particularly this one) as a personal creed here in Bakugan Wikia; Position doesn't have to mean anything. It ''never did meant anything to me actually. However, with position or not, additional features are indeed something. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 01:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Worry not. I am not the type of person to power trip because other than William Butler Yeats, I also take in mind Spiderman's immortal quote. This small promotion is all that I need in this Wikia. I won't even wish to become anything more. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 01:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures Worry not. They are official, not fanmade. I won't upload them if they're fanmade to begin with. Also, They are Pixelated because they're in Translucent PNG Format. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 01:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey DinoQueen13, i got a question. whenever i look up a photo of me (as a test) i see the bakugan photos ive uploaded. some of the kids at my school look up my name and look at it and sometimes laugh at me. can u help me fix this? i mean like removing the name or another solution? thanks and a happy easter. Hey ya'll! (talk) 23:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Unova Andrew Eh, I've been watching quite a bit of Code Geass lately. She just happens to be my favorite character. :::- '''Bendo ''-'' Death by the head crusher! 18:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Didn't notice. :/ If too many people [[User talk:Nintendocan|'need my help,']] [[User blog:Nintendocan|'I will kill them all.']] 23:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) how come my blog was considered random? it involved bakugan? Dat newb named Vergil I supposed the poor guy was not given a chance to introduce himself nor was he treated fairly first hand. Unlike other newbies who posted an introduction blog and was just given a welcoming message. As I had mentioned to Zach and AoH in the chat for some time ago; Vergil Winchester is the private investigator that I hired to track down Haos Wolf/Patryk Jan Caesar/PJC because that blasted Wolf really ticked me off big time. I also asked Verge to search for the Japanese Blogs where PJC stole the images that he posted here in Bakugan Wikia since Verge is much better in reading Japanese than me. Regarding your post in his talk page, Verge certainly never contributed as an Anonymous User in this Wiki thus he was never blocked nor is there a reason to block him at all. That must be a misunderstanding. As I had known him, Verge is a very good person, rule abider and fair negotiator (of trades) in Bakugan groups at Facebook since that's where he contribute more regularly and had been for a very long time. I think he needs time to get used to Wikia sites and all its features since he's practically new at the whole thing. Before I sign this message with '''''my familiar quote of deterrence against despotism, let me note what you said in his page regarding "intricate set of "alliances"" I would like to have a clarification regarding that since I too, am confused with so-called "Alliances" if ever they do exist here. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 06:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC)